Lycanthropy
by Mistress Nika
Summary: Kagome's family has a secret that has been locked away for years. Away from the public eye where it could never be brought to light. But what if that secret escaped? And what if it's only desire centered on the Higurashi Shrine? DISCONTINUED
1. Prologue

**Title:** _Lycanthropy  
_**Author:** Mistress Nika (InuNekoMikoaol.com)  
**Rating:** PG  
**Couples:** not sure yet; cannon lovers can probably look here for Inu/Kag and Mir/San  
**Warnings:** not sure yet again, probably nothing much  
**Summary:** Kagome's family has a secret. This secret has been locked away for years. Away from the public eye where it could never be brought to light. But what if that secret escaped? And what if it's only desire centered on the Higurashi Shrine?

* * *

_Lycanthropy_= from Greek lykoi, "wolf" anthropos, "man", a psychiatric state in which the patient believes he is a wolf or some other nonhuman animal. The delusion has been most likely to occur among people who believe in reincarnation and the transmigration of souls.

* * *

**Prologue:**  
Running. She was running as fast as she could. The earth shifted slightly under her bare feet, adjusting to her slight weight only to have it disappear. Limbs and branches whipped at her skin, lashing it mercilessly as she ran through the forest. Her long raven hair flew out behind her, becoming nothing more than a shadow as her speed increased. She could hear them still, voices ringing through her head, refusing to stop. Tormenting her. And harder she ran. The sweet scent of trees, flowers, plants and the earth itself mingled with her own scent. Her own scent that betrayed her emotions of fear and freedom.  
  
Yes, she was free and she wasn't going back.  
  
Skidding to a halt under a large tree she allowed it to consume her, taking her into it's depth and hiding her from the rest of the world. Slowly she raised two piercing blue eyes to the sky. The stars didn't shine tonight, covered by clouds. However, the one thing that mattered to her did shine down upon the nocturnal landscape. The moon, so bright and pure. A crystalline orb floating high in the sky, bathing her in it's pristine glory.  
  
With a smile she allowed her eyes to drift shut. Soon they would find her. Soon it would be over. But for now, she was at peace in the forest. The forest held everything for her and no matter what she may have said or done in the past, she would always return to it.  
  
The quiet chirping of a multitude of cicada was her symphony that night. No other sound made itself known. She could almost taste the fear resonating throughout the forest. Whatever animals would have made their appearance by night had been driven into silence by the unwelcome presence of an unknown predator in their vastly untouched wilderness.  
  
She smiled to herself once again as she slid down the tree, it's bark scraping roughly though not unpleasantly at her back. Sitting there at the base of the tree she could feel some semblance of life return to the forest as the creatures of the night realized her not to be a threat. She watched as an owl landed on a branch above her and began to study her. It's head cocked one way, and then another as it's big golden eyes bore innocently into her. It let out a confused hoot and she giggled.  
  
Suddenly it spread it's gray wings and dove down, forward in an attacking dive. She didn't bat an eyelash as the owl swooped down and gathered up a little gray mouse into it's talons before flying away to have it's breakfast in peace.  
  
She envied the owl. It knew such freedom as she could never know. She stared down at her hands almost disdainfully. Such little hands with pathetic fingernails instead of claws. She would never be able to do as the owl. Swoop down on an unsuspecting prey, drag it away and then rip it to pieces as she devoured it greedily.  
  
She may know a kind of freedom now, but it was fleeting. She longed for the lasting kind, but knew it was just an illusion. She could chase that illusion as long as she liked, but it would always disappear with the arrival of _them_.  
  
Yes, _they_ would come. And they would break her happy illusion of freedom. So she ran from them, and they pursued. They didn't understand her. They didn't understand her wild impulses that she neither could nor would control. She lived to be free, and yet all they seemed to want to do was entrap her.  
  
Speaking of _them,_ the silence of the forest and her peaceful illusion of freedom was suddenly shattered by the sound of feet approaching. Also there were the voices, loud and harsh to her ears as the silence was beautiful. She could escape them if she wanted. She could run again and they wouldn't even know she had been there. But she was through running, at least for tonight. Perhaps she would run again another night, when the moon was full and she was untouchable. Until then...  
  
The bright unnatural luminance of numerous flashlights filled the night. Several large men in white uniforms crashed through the trees, searching frantically for the one who had somehow eluded them yet again. Their beams fell upon a still form watching them with eerily feral eyes and they stopped short.  
  
Before them, crouched low against a tree with a hand to her eyes was the one they had been searching for. She had removed both her shoes and socks, leaving her feet bare. Her hair hung loose about her body, draping it in a wild black veil all the way to her waist. Her green and white clothes were mere vestiges of what they had been, having been torn and shredded in her wild flight.  
  
The young woman watched them warily, her legs bent and her fingers lightly touching the ground. She was prepared to flee at any moment, but was holding her ground. Like a wild animal who's territory had been invaded by one more powerful than itself. She wanted to fight, but knew she couldn't win.  
  
One of the men held out a hand in a placating gesture and spoke softly, not wanting to frighten her into fleeing. "Now, now, Higurashi-san. Let's get you back to the asylum. We don't want you to catch cold out here."

* * *

**A/N**= this is just a little prologue to see if anyone's interested. usually I don't require reviews to continue a fic, however this time I do. if it doesn't generate sufficent interest it will go nowhere.  
  
So, is it Kagome? Is she crazy? What drove this Higurashi to insanity? How long has she been in this asylum? What is her 'problem'? And most importantly, is this problem really insanity? Or knowledge of a world beyond ours? A knowledge that others refuse to believe.  
  
_Review please_ and you will get the answers to these questions and more. 


	2. Chapter One

**Title:** Lycanthropy  
**Author:** Mistress Nika (nikasama1480-insert 'at' here since ff.net deletes it-yahoo.com)  
**Rating:** PG  
**Couples:** Inu/Kag Mir/San Kouga/OC  
**Warnings:** not sure yet again, probably nothing much  
**Summary:** Kagome's family has a secret. This secret has been locked away for years. Away from the public eye where it could never be brought to light. But what if that secret escaped? And what if it's only desire centered on the Higurashi Shrine?  
  
_Lycanthropy=_ from Greek lykoi, "_wolf"_ anthropos, "_man_", a psychiatric state in which the patient believes he is a wolf or some other nonhuman animal. The delusion has been most likely to occur among people who believe in reincarnation and the transmigration of souls.  
  
Chapter One:  
Kagome hummed happily as she boiled the water for dinner, Ramen of course. Behind her a golden-eyed silver-haired hanyou bobbed up and down, trying to peek over her shoulder every five seconds to ask "Is it done?" It was just another normal day for her, until the phone rang. Abandoning the cooking Ramen, much to InuYasha's dismay, she rushed over to the phone and answered it with a smile.  
  
"Moshi Moshi!" she chirped happily. "Yes, this is Higurashi Jinja." She absently swatted InuYasha away as he tried to lean closer to listen to the conversation. "No, I'm afraid she's not home. This is her daughter. Can I help you?"  
  
As she listened intently to the person on the other end, shadows crossed her face as she became suddenly serious. InuYasha backed off. The only time he had seen that serious calm overtake her was in the heat of battle, when everything was riding on her one arrow.  
  
"Yes, yes." Kagome spoke in a hushed whisper. "I understand. I'll tell her and be right there. Arigatou." Then she hung up.  
  
InuYasha watched the frowning girl with interest. "Kagome?" he questioned cautiously, "Who was that?"  
  
Kagome seemed not to hear him as she stared intently at the carpet, lost in her own thoughts. After a moment of contemplation, she spoke to the hanyou at her side. "InuYasha?" she began softly, "I need to get across the city. Can you take me?"  
  
"What?!" InuYasha asked with disbelief. "You're always saying how you don't want me to go out! Why can't you walk?!"  
  
Normally that would have gotten him a dressing down at least, possibly even a sit. But instead she just returned her gaze to the floor and said absently, "It's too far, and I need to get there as quick as possible." She returned her attention to him and said with oddly pleading eyes, "Please?"  
  
And that was it. When faced with those stormy blues he could deny her nothing. So he just crossed his arms and huffed, a sign everyone took as an affirmative answer.  
  
Kagome smiled genuinely at him and said, "Thank you, InuYasha. This is very important. Why don't you go change clothes and get your cap while I call Mama?"  
  
InuYasha just huffed again and left the room. He couldn't believe she had talked him into wearing those clothes. They were itchy and smelly and he disliked them from across the room. On his body, he hated them. However he figured he could stand them, since he was supposed to be wearing them in his human form when his senses were dulled. But right now his demon blood was still coursing through his veins. This was gonna be hell. Not to mention the hat. He hated that hat with a passion. He'd thought before about ripping it into a million pieces just to vent a little frustration.  
  
Kagome watched as the doggy-eared hanyou left the room. She had brought him back with her for the new moon tonight. In fact, she had even persuaded him to go with her to meet her friends at the movies. They had recently been accusing her of making up the story of her supposed 'boyfriend' and had increased their efforts to fix her up with Houjo. This was supposed to be the big night where everyone would see her and InuYasha together, accept his existence, and finally allow her to be free of Houjo's excessive attentions. However, it was not shaping up that way.  
  
Glancing out the window, she noticed that the sun would probably set just as they arrived. _'Well,'_ she thought to herself as she reached for the phone, _'At least he won't have to wait on the roof. He'll be just another human.'_  
  
Picking up the phone, she dialed her mother's cell phone. It rang twice before it was answered.  
  
She heard her mother's voice say happily. "Moshi Moshi!"  
  
"Mama." Kagome said in a voice laden with seriousness.  
  
"Kagome?" her mother answered sounding slightly concerned. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Mama." Kagome said quietly, "She escaped again."  
  
"Oh no." her mother's voice gasped. "Did they find her?"  
  
Kagome nodded out of habit and replied, "Yes, but they need me to come. I'm going to have InuYasha take me as soon as possible. Can you come and pick us up?"  
  
"Hai. Do you want me to join you inside?"  
  
Kagome shook her head. "No, Mama." she replied. "You know how she gets when she sees you. I'll have InuYasha with me, so I'll be fine."  
  
There was a pause from both ends before her mother spoke.  
  
"You're going to tell him? Show him?" Mama Higurashi asked meaningfully. When Kagome didn't respond, her mother continued. "You know how people in the past viewed this, don't you? They considered them to be possessed by evil spirits. Something to be shunned and even destroyed. The families often left them as children to die of exposure, fed them to wild animals, murdered them while they slept. Anything to keep the shame and dishonor away from their family name."  
  
"But Mama," Kagome interjected, "You just described a hanyou as well. InuYasha knows what it's like to be hated because of something that's out of your control. I don't think he'll react the way you believe he will."  
  
"React to what?" InuYasha's voice drifted down the stairs as he returned to the kitchen.  
  
Kagome looked over at him and said quickly, "Hold on, InuYasha." Then she turned back to her conversation with her mother. "So, you'll come? Good. I'll see you then. Ja." And then she quickly hung up.  
  
Turning away from the phone to face the slightly peeved InuYasha, she couldn't help but give him the once over. His black slacks were surprisingly not rumpled from the fight she assumed had occurred in his attempt to get them on properly. They remained wrinkle-less and hung straight to the floor. His long sleeved red shirt, which was incidentally the same colour as his fire-rat kimono, clung much tighter to his body than he appeared comfortable with. However, Kagome wasn't complaining. On his head was the much hated ball cap that covered up his inhuman ears.  
  
"So," InuYasha said, trying to get rid of the feeling he was being sized up as a piece of meat. "React to what?"  
  
Kagome managed to tear her eyes away from the sight before her and went to turn off the stove. She spoke as she did so. "Mama was afraid how you'd react when you saw someone. She's not exactly normal, but I told Mama that neither were you. After all, normal isn't nessacarily good, right? Being different can sometimes be a blessing. Just look at you."  
  
Here InuYasha once again felt a chill go up his spine as Kagome turned and began staring at him again. "Yeah...uhhh..." he stuttered and scratched the back of his head. "Are we going now, or what? I can already feel the change coming on. I assume your mother's going to pick us up since I won't be able to carry you back."  
  
"Yeah," Kagome said, moving to pick up her purse and headed to the front door. "Let's go before you're too far gone to make it all the way."  
  
They then left the house and took to the rooftops, Kagome riding on InuYasha's back. She gave him directions and began to explain somewhat.  
  
"You've met my mother, my little brother and Jii-chan." she said as they soared high into the sky. "But families are usually a lot bigger than that. I've got other relatives too. Cousins, aunts, uncles, grandparents on my father's side...and a sister."  
  
"What!?" InuYasha yelled, almost losing his grip on her. "How come you've never mentioned her before!?"  
  
Kagome held tight and said gently, "It's forbidden to talk about her with those outside the family. Like I said before, she's not exactly normal. Back in the Sengoku Jidai she probably wouldn't have been allowed to reach her teens. And I may have even been condemned along with her. See ... she's my twin. My identical twin."  
  
InuYasha listened intently. He had only known of one set of twins in his lifetime, they were so rare. _(A/N= before medical science advanced, most multiple births died as well as the mother) _The thought that his Kagome was a twin was astonishing. But what could be so horribly wrong with the other girl that even mention of her had been forbidden?  
  
"And...she's not...that is...she's..." Kagome stumbled over the words, not sure how best to explain her sister's delicate situation. Finally she determined the best way would be to be as blunt as possible. "She's crazy." she said and waited for InuYasha's reaction.  
  
But the reaction she got was definitely not the one she expected. She could feel the vibration of InuYasha's quiet laughter as he said jokingly, "And? So are you. You're as crazy as they come."  
  
Kagome smacked InuYasha halfheartedly on the back of the head. "That's not funny!"  
  
He stopped his laughter and said quietly, "So...she's crazy. Crazy, how? Like village idiot, running around with a bucket on her head and shouting random nonsense crazy? Or Sesshoumaru, I'm gonna kill everyone and wear their entrails as jewelry crazy?"  
  
Kagome chuckled. He was taking it pretty well, but she had the sneaking suspicion that it was because he didn't have an accurate picture of a truly insane person. It was doubtful he had ever encountered one. "Neither." she said. "Actually, she has a condition called Lycanthropy. In the past, umm...not your time, just...in past times, she would have been called a werewolf. Sometimes she seems just as normal as anyone else. She used to go to school. She had lots of friends, a part-time job and was even taking collage courses. I was kinda jealous of her. It seemed she had received all the good luck, while I was forced to struggle through school and was far from the most popular girl. But then, she would go through one of her episodes and I'd be reminded of just how bad her luck really was.  
  
"Mama first realized something was wrong when we were about five. Mama came to tuck us into bed and she suddenly leaped at her. She was growling and bearing her teeth, clawing at her face and howling like a wild animal. Jii-chan managed to get her off of Mama and we took her to the doctor. The doctor just said it was a phase and she would grow out of it. A few days later she returned to normal and everything seemed to be over. But then, about a month later she did it again. And we took her back to the doctor. They told us to stop letting her watch animal shows and read her books about humans instead of animals. We did, and everything went back to normal. But then...a month later, it happened again. And over and over and over. For almost two years everyone told us it was a phase, that she would grow out of it.  
  
"But then, one night Mama was watching a television show about a woman who had been captured in some remote forested area. She had been reported missing from her home in Osaka a week earlier. The woman had attacked a group of hikers when they got too close to the cave she was sleeping in. They managed to escape and got the police. When the woman was captured, she was taken to a hospital for a physical and mental evaluation. It was discovered that she had a rare mental illness called Lycanthropy. It causes the person to go through periods in which they believe themselves to be wolves, tigers or some other predatory animal.  
  
"That was when Mama made the connection between that woman and my sister. She pulled some strings and got her an appointment with the doctor who had worked with the woman from the program. The doctor examined her and eventually determined that she did, in fact, have Lycanthropy. She was surprised to find it in one so young, but it wasn't unheard of.  
  
"After that, we got her medicine and therapy. Usually she was fine and could lead a normal life. But every-so-often she would go through an episode where she would be like a wild animal. The only people she allows near her in that condition are me and Souta. For some reason, she always attacks Mama as soon as she sees her. And she ignores Jii-chan as if he weren't there. Even the doctor's have trouble controlling her.  
  
"We kept her problems secret from everyone who wasn't family, because so far she only had an episode when she was at home or somewhere secluded. But when she was thirteen she did it at school. She attacked her teacher and the other students. We had to come clean and tell the school about her problems. They refused to allow her to attend school there anymore, saying she was a danger to the other students. After that, she lost all her friends, was refused the collage courses she had previously been taking and lost her job. No one wanted anything to do with the 'crazy girl' anymore. Things got bad then. She was spending more time as an animal than as a human. I think she was depressed. She told me once that when she's a wolf she feels free, almost like she belongs. It takes her away from her human life and everything makes sense to her. She told me she wouldn't mind being that way forever. She honestly believes that she's a wolf.  
  
"Finally, we just couldn't take care of her anymore. At fourteen she was committed. She's going to spend the rest of her life locked away in an asylum because of something she can't control. Because of the way she was born."

* * *

(A/N) I'm not completely happy with this chapter, but here it is. Next chapter will be from her sister's point of view, so I hope it'll be better than this one. I plan to go into more detail when it's from her point of view to distinguish how different her sense of reality is from the others.

* * *

Thank you to those who reviewed! Thank you SniperGirl, kuroTenshi2nd, Kawaii Youkai, Green-Eyed-Moony, lilhillbillie, Shadow Dragon Demon, morlana, and bluefuzzyelf! (big huggles for all!)  
  
**bluefuzzyelf:** O.O I feel honoured that I can reduce you to one word reviews with only a prologue! (giggles insanely) Oh, please forgive me for not reviewing the new chapter of ASITD! (bows) It's not my fault! It's my computer!! Blame it!! I really did read it and I ABSOLUTELY LOVED IT!!!! (glomps fic with slightly insane look) Must have fic! (eyes dart back and forth) No one try to take the fic from me!! (growing look of insaneness) I see you over there!! (points at random guy who gets scared bunny look) It's my only source of HAPPINESS!! (glares at random guy) YOU LOOKED AT IT!!! DIDN'T YOU!? **_DIDN'T_** YOU!?!?!?  
_Random guy:_ O.O (points at self) ...me!?  
_Nika:_ (lets out a war cry and leaps off the floor where she was glomping the fic) _**YAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!**_ (chases poor random guy)  
_Random guy:_ O.o ................. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! (runs)  
  
**morlana: **Yay! (dances) I like making people think one thing and then having something totally different happen! (big grin) Thank you for reviewing my fic!! (glomps morlana)  
  
**Shadow Dragon Demon:** Wow, thanks for complimenting it so! (glomps) Daisuki desu!!  
  
**lilhillbillie:** Yes, insane person fic! I like insanity! (big grin) I'm glad you think I can do funny, insane and serious well. It really all depends on what mood I'm in. I'm gonna try to keep the chapters from the other people's point of view kinda light compared to the one's from the sister's. She is insane after all. ;D  
  
**Green-Eyed-Moony:** I'm glad you like it! (glomps insanely) And yes, I did get your OC. I emailed you back...twice... but apparanetly you didn't get my email. I basically just said I loved it and she'll not only be making an appearance next chapter but will also be a permanent character. :D  
  
**Kawaii Youkai:** YAY!!! YOU LIKE IT!!! I have a reason to live!!! (spins in circles too) Wow! This is fun!! Look! The clouds are spinning!! They look just like cotton candy in a cotton candy maker machine thingy! (tries to catch clouds)  
  
**kuroTenshi2nd:** HAHAHA!!! I fooled you!! That's exactly what I wanted people to think! That Kagome was a crazy person who thought she was a wolf! YAY!! I bet NO ONE suspected an OC!! Oh...um...damn. -.- You figured out Kouga'd be here, huh? Damn. =D (huggles her wolfy)  
  
**SniperGirl:** YAY!!! You like it!! (dances frantically) Heh-heh. Still like it when you figured out it wasn't Kagome? (big watery chibi eyes) 


	3. Chapter Two

**Title:** Lycanthropy Author: Mistress Nika )  
**Rating:** PG  
**Couples:** Kouga/OC, Inu/Kag Mir/San  
**Warnings:** not sure, probably nothing much  
**Summary:** Kagome's family has a secret. This secret has been locked away for years. Away from the public eye where it could never be brought to light. But what if that secret escaped? And what if it's only desire centered on the Higurashi Shrine?  
  
_**Lycanthropy=**_ from Greek lykoi, "_wolf_" anthropos, "_man_", a psychiatric state in which the patient believes he is a wolf or some other nonhuman animal. The delusion has been most likely to occur among people who believe in reincarnation and the transmigration of souls.

* * *

**Chapter Two:**  
Trapped. She paced restlessly from one side of the room to the other and back again. They caught her...trapped her. She was back in that room again. Glaringly white, so bright it hurt her eyes. They didn't trust her in the dark anymore. Once, after the lights had gone out, she had attacked an orderly. After that she was always in the light. Always in their sight.  
  
Her senses tingled, telling her to be on guard. She paused in her pacing and looked towards the door. Peering in the tiny window was him. He was watching her again. Waiting for her to lower her guard. His greasy black hair, beady eyes and scared face caused her to shudder in revulsion. But it wasn't his appearance that made her hate him so. It was the feeling. That feeling she got whenever he was close that told her he was bad, wrong, unnatural. Sometimes she could see wisps of something black coiling around him, like smoke but thicker.  
  
Kagome told her it was youki. Her beloved sister told her the truth. Not like the others. The others lied to her. They told her she saw things that weren't there. They told her she was the unnatural one. But her sister would never lie to her. No, her sister loved her. Her sister told her she was special. They were both special. They had been gifted with holy powers, miko powers. Her powers let her sense demons. That's what he was. A demon in disguise. Kagome had told her all about demons, Sengoku Jidai, InuYasha and the Shikon no Tama. Her sister trusted her. Not like the others. Her sister loved her.  
  
He smirked at her. He knew she was helpless in there. Helpless to free herself. Helpless against the power he wielded in the form of a key. The key that opened the door to freedom.  
  
He had opened that door once before, when it was dark. He had come in...and he had almost never escaped. If the others hadn't come, if they hadn't saved him, there would have been nothing left but bloody pieces. She had shown him. She had shown him that she wasn't to be taken by ANY man, least of all a low-level youkai like him. She had scratched at his eyes, pounded at his face with her fists and howled in rage. He hadn't been able to stop her then, not even with his increased youkai strength. She was strong. She had intended to kill him, but then they had come and shot her full of tranquilizers.  
  
The next day Kagome came and talked to her. She wished she could talk back to her when she was like that. But no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't make the words come out. It was as if they were stuck in her throat and refused to reveal themselves. All she could do was make instinctive canine sounds. Sometimes, if she were about to 'recover' she could talk. But it was simplified, no detail. Just basic facts. She couldn't get across that her mind was not affected, it was her throat. Her mind was as sharp as ever. She was just unable to communicate that fact clearly.  
  
He was still watching her from that window. Suddenly she felt the rage well up from deep inside and she launched herself at the door. She growled fiercely at the man, but he only continued to stare with that half smirk. She pounded her fists on the glass, desperately trying to break through. To plunge her hand into the glass, reach out with clawed fingers and remove that smirk from his face. But it was in vain. She was too weak.  
  
Before, she had acted in self-preservation, which gave her adrinilyn increased strength and speed. She knew from her studies that extreme situations bore extreme results. The surge of adrinilyn rushing through a person's body could give them increased abilities. That was how she had been able to overpower the man...the youkai. But now it was pure rage. The surge wouldn't come for that and she was left to release her anger on the door itself.  
  
The man chuckled at her futile attempts to get to him, to rip him apart. With a superior grin, he waved a needle in front of the window so that she could see it.  
  
"Now, now, Higurashi-san." he laughed. "If you don't stop that, I'll be forced to sedate you. You don't want that, do you?"  
  
She suddenly grew still, her hands falling limply to her sides. She lowered her head, but not in submission. It was in threat. Keeping eye contact with the hated youkai, she growled deeply in her throat, warning him. She wanted to say, "If you come in here, you'll be dead long before you can inject me with anything." However all she was able to do was growl ferally.  
  
But then, a thought struck her. A way out. If she could get him to open the door, she could possibly escape. But her timing would have to be precise.  
  
Placing one hand on the plexiglass window, she tapped a single claw against it as she thought. Her 'claws' were merely the result of the staff being too afraid of her to clip her nails, but they served her almost as well as animal claws. Her entire family had the good fortune of having what her mother called 'good nails'. Meaning they didn't become brittle no matter how long they grew. If she hadn't been locked away for three years, people would have guessed she was a regular at the manicurist.  
  
The man on the other side of the door looked at her hand in confusion as she tapped away. She just grinned back at him with an evil gleam in her eye, a plan forming in her mind.  
  
She turned her back to the window and looked over the sparse furnishings of her room. She almost hated to do what she planned. Never had she been so angry as to destroy her meager belongings. But this time, it was different. This time she didn't intend to come back.  
  
Grabbing the bedside table by it legs, she suddenly and unexpectedly spun around and bashed it against the window. The metal table crashed through the glass, shattering it outward. The youkai outside jumped back in surprise, letting out a shocked yelp.  
  
She knew the window wasn't her way out though. Switching her focus, she dropped the table and kicked at the bed, upending it and sending it skidding across the room with a loud screech. It crashed to a halt on it's side against the far wall, the bed linens falling away to the floor.  
  
"Help!" came the panicked cry from the man outside. "Help! Higurashi's destroying her room!" The pounding of many feet instantly filled the hallway as security guards and doctors came running.  
  
Picking up the discarded table, she leapt up onto the side of the bed. She held to the wall with one hand as she balanced delicately on the metal rungs. In one swift move, she aimed and threw the table up at the ceiling. Glass shattered and the room fell dark as she destroyed her target, the light that had unfailingly illuminated her room so constantly.  
  
And then, all fell silent.  
  
From her hiding place, she could hear the people outside the room debating over whether or not to enter.  
  
"No way!" one man yelled angrily, with a hint of fear tainting his voice. "She's a monster! If we open that door, none of us will be going anywhere but the hospital!"  
  
"We have to go in." a female doctor replied calmly. "She could be injured. And even if she isn't, there's no way we can leave her in the dark. It's dangerous to both us and her."  
  
"She's right!" another man agreed. "Higurashi is under our care and that means we have to not only keep her from hurting others, but also from hurting herself."  
  
Finally the argument to open the door won out and the door slowly creaked open.  
  
Tensing her body for not only a fight but also flight, she crouched low to the floor. Her muscles readied themselves to spring the second her target was in sight. Flashlight beams flooded the room as a woman doctor flanked by two burly security guards entered the room.  
  
"Higurashi-san?" the doctor called out. "Where are you? We just want to help you."  
  
Placing her hands on the floor, she counted their steps as they came further into the room. Eight steps, that's all she needed. Eight steps and she would make a run for it.  
  
Four...  
  
"Higurashi-san?" the doctor tried again. "You know me."  
  
Five...  
  
"I won't hurt you. It's Ishida-sensei."  
  
Six...  
  
"Let us help you."  
  
Seven...  
  
"Are you injured?"  
  
Eight!  
  
There! Now was the time! The time to make an all-out bid for freedom!  
  
Pushing away from the wall with one foot, she suddenly leaped at the bed, flipping it back into place with a loud crash and landing atop it with nimble grace. The room instantly filled with a flurry of motion as the guards rushed forward, intent on her capture. But she had other ideas. Not pausing for more than a half second, she used the springs of the bed to her advantage and vaulted over the heads of the advancing men. Landing in a crouch behind them, she suddenly found herself facing the door to freedom. The only one who had remained outside was the despised youkai man.  
  
Flexing her claws, she smiled at him sadistically. If she had time, she would have given him something special to remember her by. But as it was, he had backed away from her down the hall. And those who were behind her had righted themselves and spun around to attempt another capture.  
  
Not wasting anymore time, she took off. Sprinting down the corridors and knocking over the hapless victims who got in her way, she rounded a corner and saw the welcoming black abyss, a night sky to aid her in her escape. Just a little farther! Alarm bells suddenly went off, filling the air with their shrill cries.  
  
_'I know this music,'_ she thought to herself with a smirk.  
  
As the steel plates started to descend to cover every possible exit, she threw the steel bar she had pried off a grate in her room at the control panel across the way. The steel spear hit home with a crackle of electricity and the escape proof metal halted it's decent. She had successfully neutralized the locking mechanism. _'Who says Computer Engineering was pointless for a twelve year old?'_ she chuckled to herself. _'Now to get past the automatic locks on the front doors.'_  
  
Putting on even more speed, she swept past the destroyed panel and snatched her makeshift spear out of the wall. Only ten feet from the glass doors, she hurled it again, smashing through and creating her very own exit. _'Violence solves everything!'_ she laughed almost giddily in her head.  
  
At the last second, she leaped off the ground and kicked out with her feet, sending her flying through the remaining glass with ease. As the shards of the glass door came into contact with her body, she raised her arms to protect her face. All in all, she managed to get through just fine, coming out with only a few minor scratches on her feet and arms. However, she had apparently failed to take into consideration the fact that someone might be arriving just as she was departing.  
  
_'Who told this baka he could walk in front of the door like that!?'_ she raged silently as she suddenly found herself entangled with a violently cursing red-and-black shape.  
  
The pounding of feet from inside the building spurred her on and she pushed away from him with fury. If she got caught, it was going to be his fault!  
  
Going into a crouch, she glared at the soulful brown eyes that rose to meet hers. His shocked expression only made her angrier. Growling deep in her throat, she lashed out and clawed the side of his face, leaving behind three perfect red marks that quickly started bleeding. To her surprise, he didn't yelp at the sudden feeling of fingernails slicing flesh, nor did he even flinch. In fact, he seemed too stunned by her appearance that he didn't even seem to realize his injury.  
  
She started to growl at him again, but instead decided the chance for freedom far outweighed the price of revenge. Standing up and spinning on her heel, she began to dash off, but halted at the boy's stunned whisper.  
  
"Ka...kagome..?"

* * *

Reviews:  
Thanks to; morlana, shadinah, lilhillbillie, Kaitie, CTHKSI, GranolaBar, moonpriestess5986, KaNeSa16, Suma godess of darkness, Kogichan2000  
  
**morlana:** Hee-hee! glomps again Glomps are fun! Y'know, I don't think I've read a fic where Kagome's got a twin either! OO Oh Great Kami!! I'm having original thought!!! OO world gasps  
  
**shadinah:** I'm glad you like it! And...uh...I did have a name for her twin..but now, I've kinda forgot. blush Been a while since I've worked on it. Heh-heh. Hey, if you'd like to suggest a name, by all means! Go ahead!  
  
**lilhillbillie:** You thought it was her mom? O.o Well, I didn't mean for THAT to happen! LOL But I'm glad I managed to surprise you!! obeys the command to write more and goes off to work on Goat Porn Maddness Hey! You didn't say it had to be serious! Just to write!  
  
**GranolaBar:** Eh, I'm usually not too happy with anything I write. Except for chaper seven of Kitsune Delight. I'm actually quite happy with my Inu/Kouga primal mush! LOL I'm glad you like this fic and I hope I haven't lost you by not updating in forever!  
  
**moonpriestess5986:** Oh! Milkshake! O.O grabs milkshake and begins slurping on it greedily Hey! Maybe if I get a brainfreeze ideas will come faster! guzzles it  
  
**KaNeSa16:** O.O NO! I'm ticklish!! Please don't!! hides in her room with the door locked and typing feverishly-  
  
**Suma godess of darkness:** Yep! You hit the nail on the head! Gesh...too smart for me! Now I must come up with some really interesting plot twists!! 


End file.
